


There is no escaping

by Jessicanightmarewolf1



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft Story Mode (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Kinda Dark, M/M, Minecraft: Story Mode, Romantic Friendship, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicanightmarewolf1/pseuds/Jessicanightmarewolf1
Summary: Romeo wished Jesse would stop trying to escape. It would do no good. He knew.Jesse had seen that look before. Whoever this person was, they had the affection of the Admin.--Jesse wants to go home, Romeo doesn't really try to help him.
Relationships: Harper/Ivor (Minecraft), Jack/Nurm (Minecraft), Olivia/Petra (Minecraft), Romeo The Admin (Minecraft)/Original Female Character(s), Romeo&Jesse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, started writing something.  
> Might turn this into something.

Romeo wished Jesse would stop trying to escape. 

It wouldn't do any good. He knew that. If anything, it will make Her angry. 

Romeo prayed that She wouldn't do anything to him. Jesse was a sweet kid, it was one of the reasons he wanted him to be his champion. 

But if Jesse continued to do what he was doing, then there was a chance She'd break him.

Romeo knew this. He also knew She would succeed. 

She always did.

Romeo just wished he hadn't lost his Admin powers, then maybe, _maybe,_ he could help Jesse.

Jesse kept trying to escape his room. A simple thing, a bed and wardrobe. Books and some games to keep him occupied, a bathroom and three meals a day.

And Jesse kept trying to escape. 

Romeo would always come to him sometime after breakfast (though breakfast was meant to happen in the _morning._ With a constant eclipse outside it was hard to tell what time it was anymore) and he would try and talk to him.

But Jesse was confident- No, arrogant in thinking he'd escape. And that would be able to leave.

Ha.

Hahaha. 

Funny.

Unless you had Her permission, you weren't allowed to leave.

Jesse had tried attacking a guard that was escorts Romeo away (She didn't want to lose him again). It didn't work.

These were guards that had been around for over a millennia. Guards that were trained in any form of fighting, who had weapons and armor forged and made from the strongest materials. 

Jesse never stood a chance.

* * *

Jesse would scowl at him, glare and shout, but it didn't do anything. Romeo would just stand (or sit, if he wanted to) there and try and talk to him.

This had to be one of his tricks, it had to be.

But Jesse had taken his powers away.

Romeo would talk.

An array of emotions on his face and in his voice, he would talk. 

Of people he had never heard of, of how they were all a family. But then...

They started to leave.

Jesse knew what that felt like.

Romeo started talking about this mysterious 'She' character. About how She was the one doing this.

When Jesse had suggested they take her down and leave, he had been surprised at the former Admin's outburst. 

Romeo explained to him that there was no deafeting Her.

"And even if there was..."

Jesse knew that look.

It was the look Ivor gave Harper. The look he would sometimes see Petra giving Olivia. The one that Jack gave Nurm. 

Whoever this person was, had somehow earned the affection of the Admin.


	2. Remember, your trapped.

Romeo remembered the first time he laid eyes on Her.

He had been distrustful, having seen her acts of power. He hadn't known who or what she was, so he had demanded an answer from her because he was the Admin, and _no one_ ignored the Admin. 

It was only when she turned to look at him, short white hair windswept from her recent fall, that Romeo felt something. 

She was rather short then, and untrained. That changed over the years, of course.

When they first met she had been short, at around 5'4 if he were to guess. Admin's in general were tall, taller than normal people at least. Romeo was 7 feet tall, Xara had been 7'2, and Fred had been the tallest, at 7'6.

But like he said, she started to grow. Soon she was the same height as him (something he secretly adored).

(He wouldn't admit it, but even back then, before he had loved her romantically, he had noticed how beautiful she became)

She had been his friend. All thoughts of champions had been forgotten, afterall, she was all he needed.

At least until Jesse, that is.

Romeo should have trusted Her. 

She had always had this knowing look in her eyes (blue, but she had confessed to him that like everything else, they had been an off white colour), she would sometimes say something that Romeo _knew_ _s_ he shouldn't know.

She would drop hints. 

About the Sunshine Institute. The Underneath. About Fred and Xara (She never explicitly said their names but he knew who she was talking about) that only _he_ could know.

And yet even after she had told him that making Jesse his champion was a bad idea he had ignored her.

Then she told him that it was either Jesse or Her.

And-

And he chose wrong.   
  


* * *

Jesse sighed, shoulders slumping.

He had looked for a way out, but there was none. Guards patrolled the hallways, and the windows were locked.

He sighed, leaning back. What could he do? There were books but he didn't feel like reading.

The plate of fruit remained untouched. His stomach grumbled.

Jesse looked up, green eyes watching a figure walk into the room.

They wore weird looking armour, it covered nearly every surface of their body except their face and hands. Speaking of hands, Jesse noticed they were black. Pitch black like tar or ink, with silver veins barely visible beneath their skin.

They chuckled, making him stare.

No matter what he tried, he couldn't make out what they looked like, he couldn't even tell what their gender was.

All he could make out was their blue eyes.

"Hello, Jesse. It's... nice to finally talk to you. We have _much_ to talk about."


End file.
